Dame un momento
by Luka-sama
Summary: Esa noche el rechazo de Ladybug, fue un golpe bajo para Chat Noir. Pues ella era la luz en su oscuridad, pero tambien la oscuridad en su luz. La amaba con todo su corazón, tanto como para poner su felicidad antes que la suya, por más romantico y estupido que sonara.


_Ladybug no me pertenece, tampoco esta imagen que me dio la inspiración, esa viñeta es de su respectivo autor y me dio la idea para esta historia._

 _Podría estar ubicada en el mismo universo y línea de tiempo de mi anterior Fic Habitación, pero puede ser leído de forma independiente._

 **Dame un momento**

Fue una noche cualquiera en la ciudad de Paris, una que aparentaba ser tan solo una noche más de rutina entre ambos héroes de Paris. Donde Ladybug apreciaba la vista de la ciudad desde la torre Eiffel, cautivada por el gran número de luces que significaban gente a la cual cuidar y proteger. Donde atrás de ella Chat Noir apreciaría como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez, al amor de su vida.

Una noche donde abrían usuales juegos de palabras de su parte, escapadas inteligentes de parte de Ladybug. Sería la parte perfecta de su día, donde no era Adrien, solo era un chico libre que disfrutaba de estar al lado de su amada y ser alguien que lucha contra los villanos.

Su vida era perfecta.

Si tan solo esa chica se diera cuenta de que la amaba con todo su corazón, si tan solo girara a verlo un momento y notara tras sus ojos verdes, la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Pero no había por que apresurar las cosas, ella aceptaría que eran el uno para el otro en su momento, donde podrían disfrutar de un amor sin barreras.

Todo pudo haber sido perfecto, hasta que algo raro paso. Ella no parecía de buen humor luego de uno de sus usuales chistes, sus ojos parecían algo apagados y su mirada le dio un mal presentimiento. Pues estaba la seriedad grabada en aquellas hermosas perlas azules que solían perderlo durante horas en sus pensamientos.

-Chat…a mí me gusta alguien más-había susurrado después de uno de sus usuales intentos de ligue.

Puede que fuera un factor relacionado a su identidad civil, algo que hubiera salido mal ese día o simplemente estaba cansada de sus usuales coqueteos.

Que dijo la verdad.

No importa, eso fue lo primero que había pensado. Si bien alguien le robaba la atención de su lady, no debía de que preocuparse, pues su amor era grande y estaba dispuesto a enamorarla de ser necesario, luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero cuando noto aquella chispa brillar en sus ojos al hablar de su enamorado, esa forma de perderse en bellos recuerdos y como todo alrededor de ella parecía cálido.

Supo que estaba perdido.

Pues el mismo amor que tenía él a su lady, parecía que ella tenía a otro ser individuo sobre la tierra.

Una mueca había aparecido en su rostro, mientras su cuerpo parecía temblar ante la anticipación de un llanto. Pero cuando esta alzo el rostro, embozo una sonrisa, similar a las falsas que ponía a la hora de ser fotografiado como Adrien.

Ese alter ego e identidad civil que siempre odio por robarle la libertad, había servido de algo después de todo.

Ladybug observo algo preocupada su sonrisa, temiendo que hubiera hecho algo mal. Pero ella no había hecho nada malo, simplemente había abierto su corazón, uno que no pertenecía a él.

-Te ayudare en lo que pueda My lady, para que puedas ser feliz-había dicho con una torpe reverencia que parecía ser una broma.

Suficiente para hacer que la chica más hermosa sonriera, mientras su corazón se partía poco a poco.

Esta luego de eso se había despedido de él, había logrado mantener la sonrisa durante todo lo posible. Incluso cuando iba de regreso a su hogar, había mantenido aquella farsa. Pero en medio de un edificio abandonado, cuando sus pies tropezaron un poco y tuvo que sostenerse para no caer.

Se quedó inmóvil, sin la sonrisa en su rostro.

Algo cansado de no hacer nada, se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta caer sentado como un muñeco sin vida. La transformación que lo hacía libre, jamás le había causado tanto dolor como en ese momento. Plagg lentamente se separó de él, levitando frente a él viéndolo fijamente sin decir nada.

Adrien llevo confundido sus manos a su rostro, notando como de sus ojos caían unas pequeñas gotas saladas. Para luego incrementar, hasta el punto de que el llanto salió de su boca sin comprender por qué. Intentaba respirar al tiempo que el llanto quería salir, una sonrisa irónica estaba posada en sus labios mientras sus ojos ardían de dolor.

Su corazón parecía una pequeña piedra pateada sin consideración.

Porque la amaba.

A pesar de que ella era la causante de su dolor, su corazón aun latía con fuerza y dolor por esa mujer.

-Por favor…dame un momento-pidió a nadie en particular.

Pero obedientemente Plagg se recostó en sus pies, dejándolo llorar por su primer amor no correspondido.

Dejándolo sacar todo el dolor ese momento, esa ira y desesperación que estaban unidas a la impotencia de no haber hecho nada. De haber amado y no recibido nada a cambio, esa soledad en su corazón que le indicaban que su mala suerte era una putada en su cara, pues al parecer su destino no era ser amado como siempre deseo.

Pero su querida Lady.

Esa luz en medio de la oscuridad, o tal vez también era la luz y era su oscuridad.

No lo sabía.

Solo que ella merecía ser feliz, aunque eso fuera su infelicidad. Así de grande y estúpido era su amor, que la felicidad de ella siempre estaría sobre la de él.

-A partir de mañana prometo apoyarte My lady-susurro con el dolor aun saliendo den medio de llanto.

Porque él haría lo que fuera por ella.

Pero esa noche, esa noche simplemente no podía hacerlo.

 **Fin**

 _Me desespera que ambos no conozcan la verdad, pero si Ladybug hiciera algo así, creo que Chat estaría destrozado, aunque la ayudaría en lo que fuera._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
